Into the Ocean Canada's Story
by Kissy Heartbreak
Summary: The ocean has haunted Matthew long sense the days before his discovery and no one, weather it be America, England, or even France knows why. Lately though, it seems like you can always find him by the shore. Talking... But no one's there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Into The Ocean – Chapter One.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia Or Any Of It's Characters.

* * *

Summery: The ocean has haunted Matthew long sense the days before his discovery and no one, weather it be America, England, or even France knows why. Lately though, it seems like you can always find him by the shore. Talking... But no one's there.

(Translations at bottom.)

_Thoughts/Exaggerations_

Normal

* * *

_The ocean scares me._

* * *

"But mon Matthieu! The ocean is a beautiful, _romantic_, adventurous place!" Francis did a loose spin on the soft sand, his arms outstretched blissfully. He stopped at the shore line where the water washed over his boots and contently watched the setting sun "It can take you anywhere you wish to be...!"

Standing there, with his silhouette in my eyes, I could see it again "Mama...."

Francis Bonnefoy, the country of France, turned back to me and as soon as it had came, the illusion was gone. He looked a bit confused at first, but then he smiled a warm smile and walked back to me "Non, Papa not Mama mon fils."

He picked me up and I held tightly to his thick coat. He looks like me – except for his eyes "Do not stand so close to it Papa, it will pull you in."

Francis laughs "Quelle? Viens maintenant Matthieu! What would give you such a silly idea?" I did not answer so he simply sighed and shook his head "It matters not I suppose... Now is time to eat non?" We head back to the safety of my land, but my eyes never leave the silent beast that tries to chase us up the sand.

* * *

_The ocean scares me._

* * *

"Don't be silly boy! This is that bloody frogs doing isn't it? What did he do? Throw you in to teach you how to swim?" Arther huffed out his annoyance as he strode down to the water though I did not follow.

He looked back at me expectantly "Come on now! It's not going to come up and gobble you whole or anything!" He seemed to catch on pretty quick that he'd said something wrong, I knew that I was far more than horrified at the idea and he rushed back to me in worry "Matthew! What is it lad? I wasn't being serious when I said that you know."

Arthur Kirkland, Great Britain, England. He had green eyes, he had blond hair though we did not look much alike at all. My eyes started to tear up, they were violet and blue with a hint of green at the bottom – like the Aurora Borealis – I rubbed the tears away "I want my Papa!"

Arther seemed to gain more of a look of pity after that and he petted my head softly in an awkward attempt at comfort "I am your... Papa... Now Matthew. I promise I'll take good care of you."

"Weeeeee!" Alfred flew past us both and, much to my horror, strait into the water.

"Alfred!" We yelled in unison – Arther in irritation, me in fear – though my small voice was easily drown out over the British mans gruff bark.

Arther went down there to get him but Alfred just laughed and splashed him and a water fight began between the brothers. All the while I stood on the sand and prayed the sea would spare my new found family for me....

* * *

_The ocean haunts me._

* * *

"Come on! Go in with me Mattie!" Alfred wined out for the millionth time "Please please please please please?"

"No Alfred. I don't like the ocean."

Alfred, the United States of America, my brother and self dubbed 'personal hero' stared down at me as if I had just spoke ill of his McDonalds "Who doesn't like the ocean!" He practically yelled, adding the extra arm swings to get his point across.

"Plenty of people Alfred." I sighed as I buried my hands deeper into the sand. It was stressing enough that I had to be dragged around by said 'hero' all day for no other fact than to save him from boredom, but now I was face to face with my greatest mortal enemy.

And it mocked me with each crashing wave.

"Well those must be really boring people!" Alfred scratched the back of his head as if he hadn't even insulted me and I gave him a little glare while he was looking around the beach "I mean, it's the ocean! The most awesomest place in the world!" Wait for it "Well, besides the USA!"

I bet his head was doubling in size right about now, but I was to absorbed in my shame and self pity to even spare a glance "Why did I answer the door?" _'Because he would have knocked it down if you didn't....'_

Oh, the sad truth. I couldn't have gotten out of this even if I really wanted to.

Then again "Mon petit Matthieu! What are you doing here? You are afraid of the ocean non?" France jumped on me from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a tight embrace, he started rubbing his stubble into the crook of my neck and caused me to yelp from the shock.

"Let go of him you bloody pervert!" The arms – and more importantly the chin – were gone as soon as they had come and I turned around to see England holding France by the collar "He's practically your son for Gods sake!"

France freed himself from the brit and readjusted his open shirt, flicking a strand of his golden hair as he sighed dramatically "Only you would think such perverted thoughts sourcils. I was simply giving mon Matthieu a fatherly hug."

"Fatherly hug my ass! And I would never think such a thing!" This was followed by a firm punch to the French mans arm.

"Mon dieu! You are such a brute of a man!" France dodged another swing and pulled me to my feet "Hurry Matthieu, let us leave this company before your stepfather murders me! Adieu!"

Before I knew what was going on France had him and I both halfway down the beach "B-But my stuff!"

"You git! Get back here with my son you damned frog!"

"Mattie! Give back my brother!"

"Who?"

"Kumajuuroooooooo!"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Flis _: Son

_Mon _: My

_Non_ : No

_Quelle?_ : What?

_Viens maintenant_ : Come now

_Petit _: Little

_Sourcils_ : Eyebrows

_Mon dieu!_ : My god!

_Adieu! _: Farewell!

* * *

So how was this for my first ever APH story? :D Good? Bad? Comment and let me know, eh! I'd love to get a little pointer here and there every once in a while. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: *Dies of joy* :'D Thank you for the reviews! They made me so happy~! {Especially NessieWinsa! That's Seriously my favorite comment on the Look at Me story!}**

**I hope you guys will continue to review and such. Ize likes critics and all that, it'd be great if you told me were you think improvement is needed or if I messed up on a translation.**

**Thank you again! *Glomps all***

Chapter Two.

* * *

"That look does not do you good mon amour. Je veux voir ce sourire magnifique sur vos lèvres une fois de plus." Francis reached over the table to wipe some ice cream from the side of my mouth, grinning when he successfully got me to blush.

"P-Papa! Don't act in such a way! People will get the wrong idea!" All he did was chuckle and I unhappily stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"_Relax_ mon flis. I am just, how you say... Ah! Teasing you." He smiled and I couldn't help but relax as he had said.

I smiled at him, moving to rest my elbows on the glass table. Somehow France had managed to stop right in front of a small café and decided that it was the perfect place to rest. Of course, I only discovered after I had ordered that this was a couple's café. France had only laughed at me when my first reaction was to blush and made it worse by saying it was only a date if I wanted it to be - much to his disappointment, I didn't want it to be. "So mon Papa, what were you doing at the beach with England?"

He grinned and tossed his hair "Ah, that pervers placard may deny it with all his heart but l'Angleterre simply _loves_ to spend his free time with moi." He said smugly, soon after glancing back to me and fixed me with a more serious look, causing me to fidget in my seat "That is a trivial matter though. The more important question is, mon Matthieu, what were _you_ doing at the beach?"

It wasn't what I was expecting, to say the least, I had worried that France was about to seriously come on to me. Instead, being unprepared, all I could do was stutter out "P-Pardon?"

His expression started to show that fatherly worry from his younger years and he reached over and took a hold of one of my hands "Matthieu, you never go near the ocean if you can help it. I remember as a boy you would go into a panic if I ever tried to bring you too close!"

Once I realized what he was going on about I couldn't help but laugh a little, it was touching to know he could still be this way with me. I stopped soon after though as I noticed his look harden some and sent him an apologetic smile "Don't worry Papa, I was fine."

My smile turned reassuring and I placed my other hand on his "If you need to know, I was invited by Alfred." I rolled my eyes and France seemed to look a little cross that America would do such a thing.

"Dose he not know? He's lived beside you your entire life and yet he will still drag you down there?"

"You know how Alfred can be; he forgets or just outright doesn't pay attention to things like that." I said, smiling as I patted his hand "But come now, I want to have a good time with my Papa!"

I realized a little too late how that sounded and that Cheshire grin was on his face in a flash "Oh really now? Alors peut-être nous devrions finir ici, hm?"

"Eep! _P-Papa_!"

* * *

I sigh tiredly as I walk through my front door, closing it and kicking off my shoes. Alfred and Arthur had found us just in time to save me from my dear Papas advances and, between their bickering and such, I had been able to quietly shuffle away with Kumajiiru and my stuff – not that they would've noticed either way.

"We're finally back home Kimajuro!"

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Oh."

With a mournful sigh, I headed to the kitchen to make myself some hot cocoa. Kumajiro pattering behind me with the little chant of 'Food?'

* * *

_**Child** looks up, I hold Kumajirou as best I can with my tiny arms. Dark hands descending to cup my face, warm and gentle as the smile in those eyes - so much like my own._

_Words_

_Words so softly spoken, like a summer breeze over Alberta's golden planes. This curtain of black hair that surrounds us smells like the great red pine – and I want to hear those words so bad._

_Lips_

_Lips on my forehead and those words are so loving – how I wish I could hear them – and then there's water. Everywhere, there's water, soaking us._

_The hands are gone – all that's left is this wretched water, so salty like the tears now in my eyes._

_Sand_

_I'm standing on the coast, sand in between my toes. A silhouetted figure standing in the water._

_Suddenly I'm **alone.**_

* * *

I shoot up out of my bed, a cold sweat covering my body. My heart is pounding in my chest and my breath comes out in uneven gasps.

"Who~?" Comes the sleepy question.

I jump slightly and turn to look at my furry little friend – what was his name again? – who was curled up on one of the pillows. I swallow the nothing that was filling my mouth and answer him with my heavy tongue "C-Canada, I'm Canada Kumayoro."

"Oh~" was my only reply as a toothy yawn escapes the bear before he puts his head back down, instantly falling back to sleep.

I blink, staring at the sleeping animal before I turn and just sit there in silence, hours pass by me and before I know it the sun is on my bed sheets. I look at it, then pick the white sheet up and press it to my face – it's warm. A moment longer like this goes by me before I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I push off the sheets and step on the cool floor, getting up so I can get ready for the day.

Once I'm all good to go, I pick up my sleepy friend who mildly protests before cuddling into me. I smile down at him and pet his soft bright fur "Come on, Kumajoro. Where going somewhere different today."

A yawn "Okay~"

I chuckle and walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mon _: My

_Amour_ : Love

_Je veux voir ce sourire magnifique sur vos lèvres une fois de plus_ : I want to see that beautiful smile on your lips again.

_l'Angleterre_ : England

_Pervers Placard_ : Closet Pervert

_Alors peut-être nous devrions finir ici_ : Then maybe we should finish here


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, I know I take my good and dandy time with updating this |||OTL Ya think with how often I play Alfred I would be able to go faster then this . But nooooo, he just wants to hold out on me! The bastard XD**

**I hope you like the chapter though w I trieded my hardest you know~**

**...**

**I did .; ****Review~! Good, bad, ugly - it's aaalll good in my eyes as long as the bad and ugly have good reasoning behind them . Also, I don't know if I was supposed to put it anywhere, but you'll get a bit of bad language here and there throughout the story. I might just have to up the rating eventually D Muahahahahahaha...!**

**... My mind is Al laughing and Mattie giving him a wired look lately so... Just accept my oddness OTL**

**I DISCLAIM!**

Enjoy~

Chapter Three.

* * *

The smell of salt was thick in the cool summer air of the windy coast line. Strong gusts pushed the water up the rocky cliff and over the sandy beach only to have gravity pull it back down into the ocean that never seemed to end.

It did though, end I mean. I knew now that the ocean would always end somewhere – and yet I still hated it.

I hate the ocean.

A lot of people would say that hate is a strong word, after all, it's just the ocean right? It doesn't hate me, doesn't know me. It feels nothing – it just is. It always will be.

What could it ever do to me?

...

"I miss you."

...

The ocean says nothing.

Kumajouro jogs back to where I'm sitting on a stray rock along the beach line. He pants happily, a rare wakeful light in his eyes that I haven't seen in so many years that I couldn't even remember it. I smile down at him and scratch that spot behind his ear "Well it looks like the ocean doesn't bother _you_ anymore, huh Komajuro?"

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Mama."

...

I stare – just stare. "W-What...?"

* * *

"Hey bro! Number one super hero here to brighten up your day with awesome! But you gotta pick up the phone first! Pick up pick up pick up! No? You're really not there? Well when you get back, call me 'kay?"

Beep.

"Maaattttiiieeee~! I'm so boorreeddd~! Pick uuuupp~! Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick u—"

Beep.

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up! Dude! Are you dead or something! It's been like, a week! Where are you!"

Beep.

"Okay. You're starting to freak me out here bro. I know I don't talk to you all that much, but it's been three weeks now! Did I piss you off or something? Call me!"

Beep.

"Mon Matthieu? Are you there mon petit lapin? Amérique has been complaining for weeks now that you have not been returning his calls and you haven't been at the meetings either. I worry for you bébé."

Beep.

"Fuck this. I'm coming over and breaking that door down if you don't answer it!"

End of messages.

* * *

Shit.

...

CRASH

SHIT!

"Al! You didn't need to break the damn door! I would've anser—"

"_Mattie!_"

"Ouf! A-Al! Letgo! Y-You'resquishingmeee~!" Was all I managed to gasp out before my voice failed me completely. Thankfully my dear brother got what I said and pulled away, his eyes big and watery.

"You jerk! If you were here the whole time then why didn't you call me back! You really are mad at me aren't you! What did I do!"

I chuckled as I slowly eased my other away, just encase he tried to kill me with another hug "I'm not mad at you Alfred. I wasn't even home for the past couple of months."

"You weren't? Well where were you?" Al tilted his head to the side, blinking big eyes curiously. He looked adorable, like a puppy and not at all like the hero he always tried to be. It was times like this that I was almost positive that I was the older of us, but he and I never really remembered an exact age – never bothered to wonder or argue over it either.

"I was taking some time off for a bit, a vacation you could say." That was truth enough.

He gave me a confused look "But don't you have that all the time over here?"

"... No Alfred. I actually do a lot of work. I wanted a break, so I got away for a bit."

"Yeah? Where'd you go?"

"The beach."

He gave me an odd look "Didn't you say something about not liking the beach?"

I smiled "I guess I was wrong."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Canada."

"Ah! Mon petit Matthieu! How have you been? I see young Amérique has finally pulled you away from your house. You missed two meetings bébé. "

"F-Forgive me Papa, I was just taking some time off of work. I'm back now though." I fidgeted a bit and smiled, letting out a little laugh. I seriously didn't think that anyone would even notice my absence from the meetings, but I guess once Alfred knows – damn my luck – then everyone else is soon to find out.

Namely Francis, England and Cuba. The latter two seemed to quickly forget after Al stopped whining though, along with Alfred.

Jerks.

Everyone else caught on for a bit here or there out of over hearing – or being unable to ignore the un-ignorable American, whichever fits your fancy – but they forgot just as quickly as they heard. Francis had been the first to actually bother noticing me at the meeting, and it was only after the meeting was over.

"Non, there is nothing to forgive mon flis. We were simply wondering wher—" Francis glanced up and visibly tensed.

"Matvey."

Oh?

I turned around to find myself face to face with tan fabric. Looking up, I caught a slight chill down my spine as aurora met violet "H-Hey Ivan! What's up?"

The tall Russian smiled down at me in an innocent way, his head tilting as round, child-like eyes blinked at me "I heard that you had been missing for a vhile and started to worry about our game! It is still on, da?"

I relaxed a bit and smiled up at the other man, Ivan was a good guy in my opinion – a bit troubled, but who wouldn't be at his age. China definitely had a lot of problems too and Ivan and him where some of the oldest here. Not to mention I... Had a bit of a crush on him. But come on! He's smart, crazy smart, mature and can hold his own in a game of hockey without one complaint – unlike Alfred – not to mention that he was very... Physically appealing.

My face flushed a bit as my thoughts wandered and I had to clear my throat before saying anything, looking away from the Russian for a moment to stop my eyes from wandering "Y-Yeah, yeah! The game is still on Ivan. Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it."

I let a competitive little grin spread to my face as I looked back up "You better not chicken out on me, eh?"

A smirk settled on his chapped lips and my heart fluttered a bit as a spark lit his eyes "Of course not Matvey. I vould never miss a chance to beat you at your own game!"

"Hey now! Who said you would be winning it?"

"You do not think I am good enough?"

"Well not against me!"

"So sure of yourself little Matvey! You almost sound like your brother!"

"I'm not little! You're just big! And I do not!"

"Hahahaha~"

Noticed. Another one of the reasons I liked Ivan, he noticed me more often than most anyone else did and though he could come off as creepy – really creepy – when he mistook me for my brother, I could forgive him because he still remembered me longer than most afterwards. Even in the little argument we were having I was smiling. It never really occurred to me that he would be one of the people to notice my absence, even with his good memory of me – it made me smile all the more that he did.

But the good times always had to end sometime "Hey you commie! Get away from my brother!"

Two, large arms came around me to crush me into another larger chest. The familiar sent of worn leather met my nose and I struggled to get the proper air I needed "Al...! Let go of me please?"

I was ignored, as usual, as my 'hero' glared at the smiling 'commie' a few feet away "How many times do I gotta tell you to back off you red slime!"

I pushed a bit harder and glared at my brother "Alfred! Be nice!"

"I have no idea vhat you are talking about Amerika, people are going to start vorrying if you keep coming up with all this random nonsense." There was an innocence in Ivan's voice and expression as he said this, acting as if he were seriously concerned about my other, but I could hear the nasty undertone that he kept solely for Alfred.

"It's not random nonsense! I make perfect sense! And don't lie! I know what you're trying to do! You and your stupid comminess are trying to get uh... Mattie to turn to the dark side! But he's my brother and you can't break our awesome bond of brothers!"

"Oh? This is coming from the man – nyet the _boy_ who can't even remember his brother's name? Poor little Matvey vould be much better off with a brother like me da?"

"Never! And you can't even remember his name either!"

"I can."

"No, you called him some weird commie name!"

"Do you even know his last name?"

"Yeah! It's—Uh..."

"Williams."

"Shut up!"

"You vant to make me little Amerika?"

Alfred let go of me and I tried to grab at his jacket "Guys! Don't fight!"

CRASH

"Take that!"

"_..._"

Shit.

* * *

_Lapin_: Rabbit

_Mon_: My

_Petit_: Little

_Bébé_: Baby

_Da_: Yes

_Nyet_: No


End file.
